Miss Me?
by Cammie.is.a.Boss14
Summary: Cammie comes back after 4 months of many questions and no answers. How will Gallagher and Blackthorne react to her unexpected return? This is set after GG4. Chapter 9 is UP! But Cammie is hiding some things from her best friends. What is it? I made some changes to Chapter 3 but nothing huge. Also, chapter 10 is in progress, so don't worry, I haven't abandoned Miss Me?.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Series, but I own Erik.**

* * *

I walked out of the black, sleek limo with my hand intertwined with his. Taking off my sunglasses, I nodded to the bubble gum guard who spluttered and stuttered, all the while letting me through the gates of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

For those who are confused, my name is Cameron Morgan or Cammie for short. Yes, the daughter of Matthew Morgan, the best spy in the CIA and also MIA. My best friends are Macey McHenry, yes the senator's daughter, Elizabeth Sutton (Liz), and Rebecca Baxter (Bex). I left Gallagher 4 months ago, leaving behind my best friends, boyfriend, and mother. It hurt me to leave them to, but I had questions and wanted answers that I didn't get. In case you're wondering who _he_ was in the first paragraph, he is my best guy friend, Erik James. We've been best friends ever since we were eight and I found him while looking for my answers.

We arrived at the Grand Hall doors and I took a deep breath.

"Are you ready to face them again?" Erik asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I answered.

So with our fingers still interlaced, I opened the doors and walked through. Forks dropped and plates clattered to the ground in shock. People stared and some shook their heads to see if this was a dream or not.

"Miss me?"

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading! Please R&R! I know it's short, but I promise a longer chapter next. School's coming up in like 2 weeks and I can't guarantee updates. I love you all for reading! This is my first fanfic, so flames accepted.**

**Love,**

**CammieisaBoss14**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at my fellow sisters and brothers. My mother and Aunt Abby had tears streaming down their faces. Solomon only had a little pride shown in his eyes. I looked at my best friends and my boy - well I'm not sure what we are **(AN:** **Zach and Cammie**) anymore. Only Liz looked happy to see me. She jumped up from her seat and gave me the biggest and tightest hug. I just stood there, my arms hanging limply at my sides. She pulled back with a look of confusion.

"Cammie?" Liz's eyes held more hurt than I ever could've imagined.

"I'm not the same person anymore." And it was true. I had grown up over the last 4 months despite being tortured. I left Liz standing there and went to my mom, Abby, and Mr. Solomon.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I held their gazes one by one, but it lingered on my mom the longest.

"Cameron Anne Morgan. Do you have any idea what you did?" My mother's voice was barely over a whisper. I knew that she was serious, angry, upset, sad, and disappointed in me. She had only used that voice once. That was when my father went MIA.

"Good to see you again, Mrs. Morgan." Erik said quietly. I forgot he was even beside me. The whole Hall was still quiet listening to our exchange.

"Erik James. It's been a long time. How are you?" My mother's voiced had softened.

"I'm doing much better, thanks to Cam." Erik gave me a little nudge and grinned. I grinned back.

"That's very good news. You two should find a seat." She dismissed us without so much a glance at me.

I led Erik to an empty table in the corner of the Hall near the window. Just as we sat down, a shadow fell over our table. I looked up and saw that it was Zach.

"I see you've forgotten about me." He stated. He glanced at Erik and then back at me. I didn't- couldn't- say anything to him because I didn't _have_ anything to say.

"You have nothing to say? After all this time? Wow, Cammie. That's low, even for you." Zach left after that.

Tears stung my eyes, but I wiped them away before anyone could see. Unfortunately, Erik saw it and he took my hand in his across the table and squeezed. I squeezed it back. By this time, everyone had resumed eating.

"I can't even stand being near him, not after what I did. I know that it was a long time ago, but still." I said to Erik.

"You didn't know, Cammie. You were-"He was cut off by a loud bang. The doors to the Grand Hall burst open, revealing a girl with black ski mask on. She scanned the room before her eyes landed one me.

"Remember me, Cammie?"

I knew that voice anywhere.

It was my twin sister Casey.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey took off her mask and everyone in the room went still. Not a word or sound could be heard. I smiled and ran to my twin sister. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I looked for you, but I couldn't find you at all. I'm sorry." I murmured in her ear.

I pulled back and instantly remembered something. I lifted her shirt and saw that her tattoo was still there. It was the exact same as mine, but it was on my right hip. We had matching tattoos that said _Mystic_. It was our father's codename. We both had gotten it when we were fourteen and it hurt like hell at the time.

"Casey?!" My mother engulfed her into a hug and they both started to cry." Casey, what happened to you? You're so grown up and beautiful, just like my Cammie." I smiled and felt my eyes tear up for the first time that day. I finally had my sister back. My mother stepped back and looked Casey over, her eyebrows raised in approval.

"ERIK!" Casey shrieked as she ran over to him and kissed him on the lips, her arms twining around his neck while his hands snaked around her waist. I went to the stage and started my speech. I wasn't uncomfortable this time, though I'm usually known for blending in. But today I'm not.

"Brothers and sisters, as you all know, I left Gallagher 4 months ago looking for answers. And in the process, I left you all behind and my best friends, mother and Zach. It hurt me to leave you, even though it may not seem like it. I wanted answers that you didn't have, so the best choice I thought I had was to leave. I know that me coming back was a surprise for you and also seeing my twin sister was double the surprise. Literally." I smiled a little at this. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm truly sorry and I do hope you can forgive me. I understand if you don't." I smiled sadly and left the stage.

I left the Hall and went to my room, if it was still my room anymore. I plopped down on my bed and let out an exasperated breath. I thought about my dad, the Circle, my family and friends, Zach.

Zach.

He's going to hate me forever if he finds out what I did to him. _Cammie, it's going to be okay. You didn't know who he was, you didn't make the connection until recently,_ I told myself.

I may have been a little teensy bit unstable, but I did it. Having someone's death on your shoulder is terrible, especially after carrying it for just only four months.

If you're wondering what the hell I'm talking about, here's your answer.

I killed Zachary Goode's father.

**Sorry for the shortness. I just realized how hard it was to write long chapters. The other authors make it look soooooooooooooooooo EASY. But it's not. Not one bit. **

**Love,**

**CammieisaBoss14**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a door slamming shut. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and found Macey, Bex and Liz sitting on their beds, looking at me expectantly. Well, only Liz was. Bex and Macey looked like they were about ready to kill me. I broke the silence then, because I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "For everything. I'm sorry Liz, for acting that way yesterday. It was totally uncalled for and I was completely out of my element. Bex and Macey, I knew I hurt you guys when I left and I'm sorry. I understand if you don't forgi-"

"Why didn't you just tell us, Cam?" Liz whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear it. "About your twin? About running away? You could've taken us with you."

"I don't know, okay? It was something I _had_ to do alone and I guess I thought you guys would hate me. I thought Zach would hate me. Oh my God. Zach." I put my head in my hands and started to cry. I felt three hands rubbing circles on my back. I looked up to see Macey, Bex and Liz standing over me.

"Cam, we forgive you." Macey said with a grin.

"Just NEVER do it again!" Bex accent thickened even as she smiled.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you guys." I said a little more confident. I had my best friends back and I could tell them anything.

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"It's about Zach's dad." I paused. "I was the last person he saw before he died. I was the last person he saw because I was the one who killed him."

"WHAT?!" Bex, Macey and Liz yelled. I knew this time would come eventually. I would have to tell them the worst thing I did over the last 4 months.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it." They looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to go on. "Do you remember when I told you about my dad's last mission?"

They all nodded.

"Well, I didn't tell you everything. My dad, Mr. Solomon, Zach's dad- Alex, were best friends. They went to Blackthorne together, had girlfriends together. Just like us, pretty much." I smiled at that part.

"My dad and Alex went on my dad's last mission together. They had to 'take care' of some Circle agents in Rome. They were tailing a Circle member when they were ambushed. They were up against 5 Members. They managed to take out 4, but the last one had my father in a chokehold. Alex had a gun and aimed it at the Circle member. He shot the gun, but it didn't hit the right person. He shot my father instead of his target." I was sobbing now, tears streaming down my face and onto my lap.

Liz patted my back gently. Bex had handed me a tissue. Macey had gone to get me some water. I took a sip of the water and dabbed at my eyes with the napkin.

"Alex got out of there while my father lay dead on the ground." I finished talking and grabbed the bottle of water.

"Who told you all of this?" Bex asked.

"I was actually getting to that. Alex and I had teamed up when I saw him in New York. He was there because he was in hiding. He had told me what had really happened on the mission and how there was nothing he could've done to save my dad. Just as he finished explain to me, Circle members had burst through the door. Apparently, Circle agents have been watching his hideout for weeks."

"We teamed up against the two Circle members. I had a gun, but before, I got hit in the head with a broken chair leg. It wasn't hard enough to knock me unconscious, but it did make me a little bit woozy. When I fired the shots, I thought I shot the Circle agents. I got one of them, but I had shot Alex, too. I shot the last Circle member and got Alex out of there."

"BY the time we reached somewhere semi-safe, he was already dead. I cried so hard and for so long. I knew I had to go, so I gave Alex a proper burial. Then I ran and ran. That's when I got cleaned up and met Erik. Then we came back here. But, guys, there's one thing I want you to do for me."

"Okay, Cam, what is it?" Bex asked.

"You cannot tell Zach any of this. Under ANY circumstance. I'll tell Solomon, Abby and my mother. Casey already knows about it because I had called her when I was with Erik." I looked at my watch and it was time to go to breakfast. We got up and head down to the Grand Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked into the Grand Hall laughing about a joke Bex made. As soon as we entered, the whole Hall went silent. I rolled my eyes and sat in between Casey and Erik. Bex, Macey, and Liz followed suit with Bex sitting next to Grant, Macey sitting next to Nick, and Liz sitting next to Jonas. Zach sat next to Jonas who was sitting next to Casey. The Hall was still staring at the ten of us. Macey noticed and decided to say something about it.

"STOP STARING!" Macey yelled.

Everyone quickly went back to eating and I laughed at a joke Casey made about Mr. Solomon.

"You guys know you look exactly like each other?" Grant asked stupidly, talking about Casey and I. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Grant is such an idiot.

Bex smacked him upside the head and everyone laughed, including Zach.

Zach.

I stared at his face. His green, emerald eyes. His dark brown hair that was so soft. The way his jaw tensed when he was mad. It still hurt to think about him. I don't even know if we're together anymore.

"You still love him, don't you?" Casey asked me. I looked at her and tears filled my eyes, threatening to spill over.

I nodded.

"Then go talk to him." Casey encouraged me with a nudge.

"I can't." I told her, the tears finally splashing onto my cheeks. I turned away and quickly wiped my face dry, erasing any trace of tears.

"Why not?" Casey questioned.

"Before you came, Zach went to Erik and I's table and he said that I've forgotten about him. I didn't know what to say. I haven't forgotten about him. He was all I thought about when I left. God, Casey. I still love him. I love him so much." I hung my head in my hands.

"Even if his mother's a psycho maniac intent on destroying you?" Erik asked, smiling.

I laughed out loud at this. I laughed so hard and so loud, my stomach hurt. Everyone at the table stared at me, so I quieted down. I reduced my laugh to silent giggles.

"Always know how to cheer someone up, don't you Erik?" I smiled and punched his shoulder playfully. In response, he waggled his eyebrows and bit his lower lip.

I looked to my left and saw Zach watching us. He stared at me for a minute and forty five seconds. I stared back, of course. Then I mouthed, "Can we talk?" I nodded my head in the direction of the Hall doors. He nodded and we walked together out the Grand Hall, felling the whole entire room's eyes on us.

I led him to my secret passageway and hugged him tight. When I pulled back, I looked into his eyes.

"What was that for, _Cammie_?" He sneered.

"I'm sorry, Zach. I'm sorry I left you and didn't take you with me. Zach, I love you and I always will." Tears formed in my eyes for the hundredth time that day.

I love you, too, Cammie." He said smiling, and his finger traced my jaw.

"Gallagher Girl." I whispered.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Call me Gallagher Girl." I said louder.

"I love you, Gallagher Girl." He said.

I put my hands on both sides of his face and brought it down to mine, crashing my lips to his. Zach wrapped one arm around me. He pushed up my shirt and slid his hand slowly up my side. He pulled me closer and I ran a hand down his impeccably firm abs.** (AN: HaHaHaHa I got that from Well THAT"S Awkward.) **His tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I happily granted, our tongues playing with each other, teasing each other. Before it got too heated, he pulled away.

Zach looked at me with his smoldering emerald green eyes, his face serious and his walls back up.

"Don't you EVER do that again, Cammie! You worried the whole school and me! We thought that you were never coming back. Why didn't you take me?" He yelled, but hurt colored his voice.

"I won't do it again, Zach. You don't have to worry. I'm here to stay." I assured him. I kissed him lightly on the lips. I grabbed his hand, squeezed it tightly, and led him to the CoveOps room.

Class started in 5….4….3….2….1…. seconds. Students piled into the classroom, chatting about nonsense no even cared about. Macey and Bex walked in last. They looked at me and waggled their eyebrows. I blushed a furious shade of red and Zach smirked.

After one minute and twenty five seconds of constant torturous looks from Macey and Bex, Mr. Solomon finally came in, God bless him. He looked at Zach and I for a brief moment before addressing the class.

"Today, class, we are going into town for a lesson on tailing. You have ten minutes to get your disguises and meet me at the vans in front of the school." And with that, we left the room.

**So there you have it. Your Cammie and Zach moment. For those who wanted Zach and Cammie to make up, are you happy now? **


	6. Chapter 6

Before I had even stepped into our room, Macey already had me going towards the bathroom with a million hair products and wigs. It took 5 minutes for her to put a black wig on me, curl it, and give me grey contacts. To say I looked pretty was an understatement. I looked freaking AMAZING! The clothes she gave me were also great, even though I wasn't going to admit that out loud.

I had on a blue plaid blouse with spaghetti straps, a short denim skirt, and blue converse. Macey had put blue and silver eye shadow on and black eyeliner.

Macey had on a red wig that she had curled, a white strapless corset, a pair of red skinny jeans, and red wedge heels. She had brown contacts on.

Bex had on a short green dress that was strapless, a white leather jacket, and green suede flats with little bows on top. She had on a black wig and blue contacts.

We made it to the vans with one minute and nine seconds to spare. We all sighed in relief and got into the van. When we arrived, we made sure that we had our comms units in and went off in our separate direction.

"Come back to the van at exactly 12:10!" Mr. Solomon yelled from the van.

Bex and Macey had already begun to follow their targets, Nick and Grant. The girls were tailing the boys and I had spotted Zach entering a teddy bear store. I followed him and knocked into him, falling to the ground.

"Oof! Oh my God! I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry." I apologized and blushed profusely as Zach helped me up.

"No worries. It's alright." Zach answered. I noticed he had a cute, little brown teddy bear with a red heart in it's hands.

"I'm Melinda." I told him, making up my cover as I went.

"Zach." He kept looking over his shoulder, but it was barely noticeable. I could only see it because I'm a spy, I was trained to notice these things.

"Who's the teddy bear for?" I asked, hoping that it was for me.

"My girlfriend, Cammie." Wow. I can't believe he would give out my name like that. What if he was talking to a Circle member? On the other hand, I was totally freaking out that he bought a teddy bear for me! I never knew Zach could be so romantic.

Zach looked at his watch and winced slightly. He had exactly one minute to get back to the van.

"I'm sorry to say, but I've really got to go. I have to meet up with someone." Zach said with a smile.

"Oh. Okay. Maybe I'll see you around." I feigned disappointment and turned like I was walking in the opposite direction. As soon as Zach was walking towards the van, I turned back around and followed him, hiding behind buildings when he looked over his shoulder. He had finally reached Mr. Solomon at 12:11.

"You're late." Mr. Solomon said.

"But I'm alone." Zach smirked.

"No, you're not. Remember me?" I said and he turned around, a scowl on his face.

"Thanks for the bear." I took the bear from him and climbed into the backseat of the van with a triumphant smile prominent on my face. Everyone else was seated and they congratulated me.

"Who gave you the bear?" Bex asked with a smile.

"Zach." Was all I had to say to make them burst out laughing. The engine started up and headed back to Gallagher Academy.

**Sorry for the shortness! But girls rule because Cammie beat Zach in the CoveOps lesson. Beat that, boys! Please Read & Review!**

**Love,**

**CammieisaBoss14**


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as I got back into my room, I grabbed my clothes for P&E, only to have Macey grab them out of my hand and replace them with her own. UGHHHHH! Now instead of sweatpants and a loose-fitting t-shirt, I have to wear black short shorts and a blue singlet a size too small. The bottom of the shirt came to the top of my tattoo. It would be funnyl to see people's reaction to Casey and I's tattoos.

Casey, Erik, and I stepped into the P&E barn and the room was instantly filled catcalls and whistles. I blushed while Erik and Casey basked in the glory. I rolled my eyes and mentally cursed Macey for doing this to me. I tugged down my shirt to cover my tattoo.

Coach Peterson blew the whistle and started to pair students up for sparring.

"Macey and Cammie, Bex and Erik, Grant and Zach, Casey and Tina," He said some other pairings, but I didn't really pay attention. Coach blew the whistle again, signaling the beginning of the fight. Macey threw the first punch, which I dodged and countered by sweeping her legs from under her. She fell, but quickly regained her balance and round house kicked my right side.

The wound above my tattoo had reopened and I clutched it, hissing and putting up the signal for surrender. Macey dropped to her knees to inspect the damage. When she saw the tattoo, she gasped, but nonetheless helped me up. Now my shirt had ridden up above my wound and exposed the tattoo to everyone in the P&E barn.

People gasped and whispered, but Bex glared at all of them, making them shut up at once.

"Someone take her to the nurse! Everyone else, go back to sparring!" Coach yelled.

Macey helped me to the infirmary and flagged a nurse. The nurse put me on a bed and inspected the damage. Her gaze lingered on the tattoo and I rolled my eyes. Seriously, a tattoo is not that big a deal. Plus, mine is not the big, so it's easier to cover up. Anyway, the nurse finished checking and bandaging the wound and left the room.

Macey finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you had a tattoo?" She asked, a little hurt in her eyes. I was just about to answer when the door to my room burst open, an angry Bex, a worried Nick, Grant, Liz, and Jonas, a smiling Erik and Casey, and an emotionless Zach.

I got ready before the next half hour, because I knew there would be a lot of confusion, hurt, some yelling, and God knows what next.

**Anybody wonder what's gonna happen next? Hmmmmm? Who else knew that Zach would have an emotionless face on? What are we going to do with Zach? Goodness. Please R&R! **

**Love,**

**CammieisaBoss14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly Ally Carter owns this series. Even though I would love to own Zach. *waggles eyebrows***

Questions were fired at me at a hundred miles a second. Bex was yelling in my face, her accent loud and clear.

"When did you get it?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Did it hurt?"

"STOP! Everyone is going to ask their question one at a time. Now, Bex is going to go first." I said, already getting a headache.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a tattoo? It could get you killed!" Bex yelled, her accent thickening.

"I didn't think that it was important." Now that I think about it, it _can_ get me killed.

"When did you get it?" Liz asked, her brow raised in curiosity.

At that, Casey and I started to laugh. Everyone looked at us like we had gone insane and we finally stopped, tears streaming down our faces.

"Casey and I got them together when we were fourteen. We had gotten ours on our hips, but mine is on my right one. It hurt like a bitch when we got it done." I explained, a smile on my face. "And it was the only way people could tell us apart, so no one really knew about it." I said, sending a wink towards Erik. Unfortunately, Zach and Casey caught it. Casey sent me a weird look, but I ignored it and concentrated on Grant's questions.

"Why did you get it? What does it say?" Grant eagerly asked, bouncing up and down on his feet.

"Ah, Grant, always impatient." I said with a slight chuckle.

But then I sobered up, tears of sadness filling my eyes.

"We got it because of our dad. We got it when he was announced MIA. It says _Mystic._ It was our father's codename." Casey, being the strong one, held her tears in, but I let them flow freely down my face.

Erik put his arms around Casey and rubbed her shoulder. Bex, Macey, and Liz came to me and rubbed my back. Bex, Macey, and Liz and the boys decided to give Casey and I some space so they left the room.

An awkward silence settled between Casey and I. I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it.

"What was that with Erik?" She asked, her tone a mixture of anger and annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" I put on an innocent face, but of course, Casey saw right through it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Cammie!" Casey yelled, her voice rising in anger.

"Nothing! It was just an inside joke." I lied.

Casey seemed to struggle whether or not to believe me, but she finally did. I mentally let out a relieved sigh.

Then Casey asked the question I didn't ever want to hear again.

"So Cammie, did you tell them that you got arrested?"

**Ooooohhhhhhh! A cliffhanger! How did Cammie get arrested? Will she ever tell her friends? I'm so excited because school comes up in 2 days and I'll get to see my friends again! **

**Did you love it?**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please R&R! That's the only way I'll know!**

**Love,**

**CammieisaBoss14**


	9. Chapter 9

I choked on my spit by the time she finished the question. She knew better than to ask me that question. I made her and Erik promise to never speak of it again. I guess only Erik kept it.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of it again?" My eyebrows shot up and my tone was a bitter one.

Casey only rolled her eyes.

"Oh Cammie, stop it!" She yelled, her voice rose in anger. "Stop denying it! Why can't you just admit you were stupid and you weren't acting like a spy! You were 15 and drunk enough to get arrested! The truth is going to come out anyway, Cammie, whether you like it or not."

When her words finally sunk in, I remembered every detail of that night.

_*Flashback Start*_

_Casey, Erik and I ran through the front door and got our drink on. The party was full of drunks and people making out in the corners. I had already drunk 2 full cup of alcohol and felt great! _

_It was time to play truth or dare! Yay!_

_I felt myself being pulled towards the circle. I was dared to drink 3 shot of Tequila in a minute. I was a spy, a very drunken one, but did it in 30 seconds. Just after I finished, I heard the sirens of a police car. Casey, Erik and I ran out there like there was no tomorrow. Well, _I_ stumbled and that's how the cops found me. They put me up against the car and handcuffed me._

_I was driven to the station and held overnight while the police called my mother. When my mother finally got to me, I cried into her shoulder, but not after she yelled at me and grounded me for a whole year!_

_We finally got home and everything I had that was fun was confiscated and that's when I made Erik and Casey promise to never speak of it again._

_*Flashback Over*_

I hadn't noticed there were tears streaming down my face. Casey had apologized for being a mean and uncaring sister and came to hug me. I had closed my eyes and when I opened them, there stood Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Nick, Zach, Solomon, and my mother, all looking at me in disbelief and shock.

Fuck.

**Thank you so much for reading! School started today and was not bad. But I saw my friends again! YAY! I would like to say a big thank you to Taybug98 for coming up with this idea. I think you're a great plotter and you should be proud of yourself! :)**

**Love,**

**CammieisaBoss14**


End file.
